the_ironsidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Ironsides
Adrien or Jamie Ironsides is the main male protagonist in the Ironsiders. his father is in prison while his mother's whereabouts are unknown, He lives with his aunt and uncle and his cousin, Miles Yamariada. Adrien is also a student at Anchorage Academy long with Miles, Sage, Lyf and Amara who is the team leader. Appearance-Adrien is a tall and slim boy with fluffy maroon hair. His skin is a light olive with retractable claws. His eyes are an amber with his fangs permanently in place whether in wolf-form or not. When in wolf form he has 2 shaggy ears and a tail that fades into a pale purple. In his casual clothes he wears a dark orange hoodie with short sleeves. The shorts Jamie wears are a dark green he has a pair of competely black deer shoes. Personality-Adrien is known to be a very big pessimist and incredibly cynical. This is mainly because of what happened to him when he was younger. Even though he is a debby-downer that doesn't mean he doesn't care for people. His best friend is Miles and he just has a hard time expressing his emotions to others. This results in him coming off as cold. Jamie has a crude sense of humor which results in some very awkward interactions with his friends. He deeply cares for Miles and they are best buddies. Even though he tried to deal with his past that didn't stop him from always feeling alone. Because of this he has PTSD at times or what happened back then. He deals with a slight form of adandonment issues but is slowly moving foward. Over time he has gotten better and will do anything to make sure the people he cares about are safe. He likes to be alone but enjoys the company of others when in a good mood. His relationship his team and Emiko is proof of this. He learned to be more open and how to show affection. Backstory-He was born in Necrosa, Rivels to his parents, Adam and Aria. Not only that but he also has a sister who is 13 yerars older than him named Ariel. For the first couple years of lie things were pretty good but it started going downhill when Ariel left for college. Adam started having random outbursts and the ocassional physical violence. This went on for years with it getting worse everyday but there being verbal abuse as well. One time Adrien was beaten so bad that he though he was gonna die but he survived. After that he lived with a constant fear of his father. Then after coming home one day his mother was gone. She wasn't at home nor did she return anytime soon. He searched everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. Adrien really believed that his father had something to do with her disapearrance but he knew that if he asked there would be consequences. The next couple of months really sucked but his father was taken to prison for some crimes he had commited in the past. Instead of going to live with Ariel like he wanted he was sent to his maternal aunt's family. They just so happened to have a daughter that is his age, Miles. He was really distant from them at first but Miles didn't have many friends and wanted him to feel welcome and not so alone. It worked and they became really close but that didn't stop him from being so cynical all the time. His aunt and uncle made him learn how to fight so that he could take care of himself and that nothing like what happened would occur again. Miles then applied to Anchorage Academy and not wanting to be without his pretty much best friend he applied as well. They both got into the school which was very suprising. He was put on a team with Miles, Sage Viridese, Lyth Islyn and their fearless leader, Amara Varrick. They decided that the Ironsiders was a good name because of Adreins last name. He did not like it at all but went along with it. He now is training to be a crusader and just trying to get through life no matter how rough it may be.